Talk:KnowMystery
Well done Joyce on the 'one more time' swf :-) broke what? Seems ok to me . . . Be kind to joyce > Good work > What is the next phase Lightness of being Harmony Trust Playfulness Happiness Joy Glad you liked the one more time bit. I used that freeware program that i'd posted to HolyGeek - it has some good effects... Seems we cannot upload swf to the wiki, though? : ~ ~ ~ three tildes no space is a way of signing messages - then I can click on the link to go to your discussion page . . . tell Angela or Jimbo that we require the display of swf - maybe thy can arrange it - now I sign Lobster ICQ Hi Joyce - good peace duelling - well done you are now a Triple Dorje Initiate - easy eh? LOL It gets harder - with ease . . . - trying to sort out ICQ on Linux (do you use Gaim?) using GAIM - tried to find you . . . . here is my new Linux ICQ - :-) ICQ 275855951 Lobster Hi Lobster - Well, thanks for the message. I have to say i am abashed - i never read my own page here, well 'never' is such a big word, but you know what i mean. Thanks for the ICQ number, perhaps i can get this working over the next couple of nights. Not familiar with Gaim, but i like the word... very close to gaia. -- joyce Bird Brains ...the intelligence of Crows, Ravens, Magpies and Jays... Did you recommend this book?...I ended up buying it for my sweetie (well, me really). We rescued a baby magpie and handfed it before we passed it on to a rescue group. I wish we'd fed it to fledging...oh well...I love your observances of birds. It makes me happy... --Lynnkub 19:57, 18 Jan 2005 (PST) Hi Lynn - Thanks for the kind words about birds. I do have a thing about them and i could talk for hours about them. I'm not familiar with the book you mention. That's wonderful how you rescued and handfed the baby magpie! Marvelous. If you took pics you could add a little photo diary here? When i was a child, we handfed baby bunnies with an eyedropper and milk, and i have been a sucker for bunnies ever since. :) Please let me know how your sweetie (you, really) likes the book! -- joyce Hi Joyce, Looks like that wiley front page changed again! All the reason to visit and see what's up! :-) I was informed that the magpie was "not"...it was a mockingbird! So funny and different from our finches! The mouth was GIGANTIC and rubbery (and made it easier to feed!). The images are on a flash card somewhere in the clutter ...I will be hunting for it. The "Intelligence of Crows..." book is wonderful, beautiful pictures and interesting stories and info-bits; a bit like a coffee table book...something you can take in as you please. Since you have this thing for birds...you may like this Yahoo Group thing...Bird Link of the Day: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LinkoftheDay_Newsletter/ The owner does all the posting and she does a great, extensive job of researching her bird topic of the day. May be worth a looksee! --Lynnkub 15:59, 22 Jan 2005 (PST) ps...Yikes...I almost lost all this stuff that I typed when I checked the link preview and it went to that page and when I went back it said that the page had "expired"!...forward and back a few times and I was able to find the text! I HATE it when that happens (another reason to pre-compose in a fixed app, not on the web!) Hi Lynn, i agree! That's happened to me, too Here's a bird for you, one of my Robins from Monday. We have had profoundly cold weather the past few days and a bona fide blizzard is howling outside - more than 6 inches of snow in the past two hours. Tomorrow i am going to the edge of the reservoir where i watched the Robins and am going to scatter fresh cherries and berries for them that i just picked up at the market. Beautiful Bird! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v514/HolyGeek/Our_Robin_In_Winter1.jpg American Robin -- January 17, 2005 thank you joyce! We went to the Tucker bird sanctuary on Sunday, and saw common house finches (red-headed) http://nsm.fullerton.edu/tucker/ ...I leave seed bells outside my window at work for them! (I am lucky to have a window) It is sunny now and I am thinking of you and the blizzard...hope it isn't too bad! Sounds scary...--Lynnkub 16:57, 24 Jan 2005 (PST) Recent changes I tend to click on recent changes on the left to see what is going on - As for GAIM - GAIM (as far as I know) is only in Alpha (very raw code) for Windows - but it uses ICQ so you can stick with trillian or ICQlite - I have to use GAIM for Linux - and it seems very good :-) I am still trying to download core 3 of red hat and still using red hat with much pleasure and REALLY (for the first time) not missing Windows - this is great news . . . Trying to expand the idea of the sacred into flaws and noise and less than the ideal (but retain the ideal) In other words concentrating on what is good in the peace wiki and going there and adding. My tendency is to remove (just been snipping the front page again - must leave the front page alone . . . :-) ****** Glad you are enjoying Red Hat - i have much less experience in the assorted flavors of Linux than you, but i really feel at home on Fedora - it does seem most likely of all of them to make a person not miss Windows, as you say. :) I also like your notion of concentrating on the good in the peace wiki. I do like it when people change the main page - swapping out the pic and all. I try to let each pic stay up for at least 12 hours before i swap in a new one, and only change it sooner if the one that is there grates too much or feels too dissonant. But that is just me! We have had a huge blizzard and my online access is next to nil this weekend - a treat! Happy Monday everyone. -- joyce (waiting for her taxi to work now)